This invention relates to the field of computer and network interconnections, backplane busses and bus-to-bus bridges, and more specifically to a method, apparatus, and system for building a very high speed, fault tolerant, high-data-integrity network of bus-to-bus bridges. This network is completely transparent in operation to modules that use it to communicate with each other. Modules that are connected to different, interconnected busses communicate as if they were connected to the same bus. The invention provides a bandwidth many times that of a single bus and can be used to replace and/or extend conventional backplane busses or to form a network switch fabric.